<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Until midnight by Zahara_00</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23635858">Until midnight</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zahara_00/pseuds/Zahara_00'>Zahara_00</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Voltron: Legendary Defender</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Altean Hunk (Voltron), Altean Lance (Voltron), Altean Pidge | Katie Holt, Ball, Cinderella AU, Cinderella Elements, Comfort, Dancing, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Galra Keith (Voltron), Galra Shiro (Voltron), Galran Culture (Voltron), Galran Soldier Keith (Voltron), Half-Galra Keith (Voltron), Human Lance (Voltron), M/M, Male Cinderella, One Shot, Prince Shiro (Voltron), Strangers to Lovers, Supportive Hunk, klance, supportive pidge</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 19:40:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,653</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23635858</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zahara_00/pseuds/Zahara_00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Lance gets a once in a life opportunity, and plans to make the most of it.</p><p> </p><p>Cinderella Au oneshot</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Keith/Lance (Voltron)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>81</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Until midnight</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lance walked into the room. He could feel the light from the big chandeliers warming his face, chasing away the cold from the outside. The room glittered from the expensive fabrics and jewellery that donned the bodies of those inside it. Royals, knights, and other important people filled the space til lance thought the room would burst. Brushing the out invisible creases in his blue suit and cape outfit, he nervously let his eyes side over the many faces. Pretending to not be looking for anybody in particular, but flinching when he heard a certain high-pitched voice he was all too familiar with. Without thinking about it, her turned his face toward the ground, hiding his face from those who knew him. It was all too familiar, but instead of his hair flopping over his eyes like usual, it stayed in its slicked back style. </p><p>This scene was so unfamiliar for him, so unlike his day-to-day life. The luxurious fabric felt heavy on his brittle body, and he once again let his hands run over the cape and the rhinestones attaches to his shoulders. His friends had assured him that no one would recognise him, with the blend of magic and science making it impossible for people to recognise him. His cheeks itches from the sticky substance which covered up his markings, which would have made him easy to recognise and track down. </p><p>A cough pulled him out of his thoughts.</p><p>“Sir” Lance turned to a galran guard looking pointedly at him. “Your invitation.”</p><p>He nodded, but said nothing as he stumbled to get out the paper tucked inside his suit jacket. The guard snatched it out of his hands. Lance felt sweat forming on his neck, seeing the doubt in the face of the man in front of him. </p><p>“Lance of.. terra?” The galran gazed at lance between his thick, purple eyelashes. </p><p>Pidge has promised that the invitation was the best forgery she’s ever did, and no matter how much trust he had in her, his heart was still racing like a glorfok. Stuttering out som half-hearted reply, he glanced back toward the line behind him. The guard seemed to accept the invitation, and stepped aside and let Lance in. </p><p>Seconds later he heard a booming voice announce him with his fake title. Nearly jumping out of his skin, he clumsily missed a step and fell right into the railing of the staircase. Real classy, and just the right impression he wanted to make on these higher ups. Straightening, he brushed of imaginary dust and kept walking like it never happened. No one seemed to pay him any mind as he made his way down the large golden steps. He noted he was one of the few that came alone, as many came with a partner on their own. he licked his lips. Not good. He did not want to stand out. He wanted to blend in, and enjoy this special night as much as he could before he had to go back. He wanted to dance, as much as he could, as much as his feet would allow him. </p><p>Putting his hand behind his back, Lance tried his best at impersonating a person who had the right to be here. Drinks were served in gold glasses covered in symbols of luck and well-meaning. It sparkled in vibrant colors, and Lance snatched one of one of the floating trays, wrinkling his nose at the strange taste. Soon the liquid tasted more sweet than strange, and he kept sipping on it as he glided across the room. Most donned the signature purple fur of the galra, but many other were complete different from the planets rulers. Everybody was different, and it was hard not to have when met with a specie that lance had never seen before. Keeping towards the edges of the room, he hoped his rude staring went unnoticed, not being able to take his eyes from the spectacle of the room.</p><p>Fewer people vacated towards the walls and pillar, because of the lack of light and company. Many, unlike lance, we're here to be seen and wanted to be in the middle of the party. Casting a longing look towards the dance floor, Lance continues his lonely walk around the room. Sure, watching was fun, but no one had asked him for a dance yet and he was starting to get disappointed. He dared not ask someone for their hand, as Pidge and hunk had been very clear that he not with someone white enough status and power to kick him out, or worse, if I he embarrassed them. Was he not pretty enough? It must be is empty face. It was missing the familiar glowing marks that made his blue eyes pop.</p><p>A tall, lanky, man spilled his drink all over the golden dress of one of the royal women, and her murderous eyes flared him down. Within seconds she had thrown her own drink in the apologetic mans face, and turned around to dance with another. Lance leaned against a pillar and decided that while it wasn’t as fun as dancing, it sure was fun to observe people make fools of themselves. </p><p>After a while however, his gaze fixated on the dance floor, where people twirled effortlessly, laughing and smiling and falling in love. His foot moved on his own and tapped in tune to the music. He wanted that. His shoulders slumped and he let out a puff of air. Placing his empty glass on a tray floating close enough, he glanced back toward the dark edges of the room. </p><p>A lonely figure stood in the darkness, leaning against a pillar with arms crossed over his chest. A galra, lance noted from the purple fur and strange ears. No jewelry laid upon his neck, and his outfit was plain with no extra bling. The only thing standing out in his outfit was a elaborate belt, and a beautiful silver knife handle stick out from its holder. Unlike everybody else in the room, he looked like he didn’t want to be there, sourly eyes looking out towards the gardens instead of the party. He looked different than other galra, though, and lance noticed how short the galra was and the surprisingly clear eyes. Most galran that lance knew had a slight yellow tint to their eyes, but not this one. His eyes were purple, and they glinted in the warm light flickering over his face. </p><p>Straightening up, his lips tilted up in a smile. Look like he found his victim. Someone not important enough to put him if he said something wrong, and lonely enough in the corner of the room to other people to see if lance embarrassed himself. Hopefully he liked to dance. </p><p>Lance walked, with what he hoped looked like confidence, towards the purple galran. His blue sandals made a clacking sound against the stone floor. His rings and bracelets caught the light and  shone as if they were actual jewels, and not glass. His cape vowed effortlessly behind him, hand contrasted nicely with his white shirt. He sure felt beautiful, but it was time to put it to the test.</p><p>“Hello,” the galra startled when Lance addresses him, and he felt the heavy gaze from the purple eyes travel up and down his body. It prickled in its wake, but he did not let it show how much it affected him. “What is someone like you doing here all by yourself?”</p><p>“Like me?” Came the intelligent reply from the confused man. He uncrossed his arms, but lance noted how his right hand instinctively went to rest on the his knife hilt. That, his sharp eyes, and facial scar, told Lance he was a fighter. If he had any luck, which he usually didn’t, this galra was also a lover and had a soft spot for pretty boys. </p><p>Lance held out his hand, and the galra reached out to shake his hand. Instead of doing that, lance lowered himself over the arm in a bow and kissed the furry hand. “Beautiful, of course.”</p><p>The galra stuttered, but did not retreat his hand. A good sign, Lance supposed. He held the position a moment longer, letting himself feel both the soft hand and the prickly gaze running up his back. He then stood up and looked upon the shorter man.</p><p>“What’s your name?”  The galra said quite briskly. He seemed to not be so smooth in the talking department, but lance thought it was kind of cute for him to flush so when he flirted with him.</p><p>“Lance” he hummed and smiled, and teasingly added his title. “Of terra”</p><p>“Terra?” He asked seemingly recognizing the planet. “You’re from terra?”</p><p>Lance laughed. “So many questions!”</p><p>He then turned his head to show his no longer pointed ears, rounded out by magic to help him match the inhabitants of terra. “See, Isn’t it obvious?” </p><p>The galra seemed to be scrutinizing his appearance, his eyebrows scrunched together.</p><p>“Do you live on terra?” He asked, meeting Lance eyes. He felt shock run through him at the sheer pressures that beautiful gaze left on him, and it felt like they could see right inside his head. </p><p>“Hey that’s no fair,” lance touched the galrans nose with one of his fingers. That seemed to offput him and he confusedly rubbed his nose where lance finger had touched. “I don’t even know your name yet. Let’s start there before we continue on to the more personal questions.”</p><p>“I’m Keith.” </p><p>A moment awkward silence was broken by lances snickering. “You gotta give me more than that man. Like where you from?”</p><p>“Umm… I’m from here?” The galra seemed confused and his arms once again crossed on his chest. “I work as a guard for the royal family” </p><p>He pointed towards a spot behind lance and he swirled around to look towards the stage by the dance floor, where the royal family of the planet resided. Shirogane was one of the princes that lance recognized, tighter with a few more and a few foreign royals. </p><p>“Well you are not on duty tonight, are you?” Lance smiled devilishly and took a step forward. His shoulder brushed Keith’s, and the galra froze.</p><p>“No?” He said.</p><p>“Well then, why are you standing here and not participating in the party?” The soft lights bounced off his fur clad cheekbones, and his thick, black eyelashes cast shadows over his eyes.</p><p>”I don’t like parties,” Keith said, casting a glare at some of the people closest to them. Lance had a hard time understanding how anyone could hate something so wonderful. This was the first, and probably last, time he would ever be at such an event, and He planned to make the most of it.</p><p>“You wanted to know more about terra?”</p><p>“Yes.” Keith said, lessening his glare and turning with almost a soft look towards Lance. </p><p>“Let’s make a deal, mr I-don’t-like-parties,” lance said, running his fingers along Keith’s arm. He shivered and did not protest. “I’ll tell you everything about terra, if you take me to dance.” </p><p>Keith looked uneasy at the idea of dancing and cast a nervous look towards lance and then the dance floor. Maybe his gaze bounced on lances lips, but he must have imagined it. Then, a look of determination filled his face, and he took lance hand. </p><p>“Deal.” Keith said, and started to lead them both towards the dance floor. </p><p>Keith turned out to be an excellent dancer, and Lance was ecstatic. He twirled and twirled and twirled. Feeling his cape follow their movement and the warm light against his face.  Everything else faded away, as his feet moved in tune to the music. The ballroom disappeared, and colors made it through to lance. Pinks, purples, greens. All of it was so beautiful to Lance. Keith was leading the dance and made sure they never danced into another pair, and Lance thought that he must have had some type of formal training to dance this good. Lance laughed. Joy filled him up from his toes and all through his body. It felt like he was spilling over, and when the music finally slowed to a slower dance, he felt drunk. The smile never left his face and he opened the eyes he never noticed was closed in the first place.  He was met with Keith’s big eyes, and a slight smile. He wasn’t immune to fun after all.</p><p>They started to slow dance, Lance moving closer and putting his arms behind Keith’s neck. </p><p>“Why do you want to know about terra anyway?” Whispered Lance, still feeling the effects of the dance. Excitement coasted through his body like adrenaline.</p><p>“My dads from there.” Keith whispered back, and all of the sudden the conversation felt a lot more intimate. He met with his eyes again, and held onto it. Lance hummed. </p><p>Hunk and Pidge hade forced him to go through extensive lessons about terra, in case someone asked and caught on that he wasn’t actually from terra. They made him watch movies and learn about geography on the green planet. He also read a lot about terra prior, because of his many hours spent in the library, escaping his chaotic home life. Terra was very romantic, and it’s inhabitants looked and acted very much like alteans. Apparently most of the planet consisted of water, and big seas covered it. Lance loved water, but unfortunately he lived on a galra refuge planet, and everything outside of the city was volcanic. He dreamed of endless beaches and island surrounded with nothing but water. </p><p>“What do you want to know?” </p><p>Keith wanted to know everything. He wanted to know about lances favorite places, about traditions and languages. He wanted to know about the climate and Lance's house. Lance talked for the most of it, but somehow they danced closer and closer, until lance rested his head on Keith shoulders and whispered in his ear. They talked as if about secrets, not the weather on a tropical island on a planet far, far away.  Sometimes the music sped up, along with Lance’s heart, and they would stop talking in favor of dancing. </p><p>Sometime between the dancing and the talking, Keith started laughing. Lance though he had never seen something so beautiful. The smile was reserved, but his laugh was carefree and unrestrained. It seemed to light up the room, and the sound tuned out the music. His eyes glittered. After a while, Keith started to talk about himself as well. He whispered into Lance’s ear about how he was a personal guard to shirogane, and how they were like brothers. Shiro, as Keith called the prince, had taken care of Keith when he came to the planet, confused and alone. He had never known his dad, and his mother had passed away when he was little. There were a few things his mom told him about his dad before she passed. He was from terra, or earth, and lived somewhere called Texas. Lance told him that it was a very hot, dry place, not so far off from some of the galran planets. Keith gave a silent laugh at that, mumbling about how his mother wouldn’t have it any other way.</p><p>Somehow, at the end of the night, they ended up in the palace gardens. It was some secret place that only Keith knew about, and they sat on a hidden bench enjoying eachothers company. Their fingers brushed. Keith took lance hand in his, and brought it up to his mouth to give a kiss. Lance felt something blooming in his chest, filling up by a wonderful emotion that did not come from the dancing. It was too much. But he felt so happy, so content. He leaned into Keith, knowing that all of this would be over by midnight. </p><p>Tomorrow would be different, but tonight was wonderful.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hi! I got really bored and wrote this one shot instead of doing my social studies paper. Hope you have a good Easter and stay safe in this trying time &lt;3</p><p>Check out me on Instagram at @ sarahman.art</p><p>Or on Wattpad @ zahara__00</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>